Scoobra Kadoobra
'' Scoobra Kadoobra'' is the second episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang heads to the evil forest to capture Maldor, but their plan is botched and Daphne is put under a sleeping beauty spell. Synopsis The gang are approaching a haunted forest, which Vincent Van Ghoul warns them is the domain of Maldor the Malevolent, a very powerful ghost warlock from the Dark Ages. Maldor is aware the crew is coming -- he appears in a wreath of fire inside the van, daring them to come get him. Maldor wastes no time using his magic to confound the gang. He turns trees into monsters and a rabbit into a dragon, but the gang manages to evade these perils and makes it into Maldor's castle. As Maldor has a crystal ball, and a garrison of ratmen guards, it is not long before the gang is captured and brought before Maldor. He throws them into his dungeon, preferring to dispatch them later after he completes his current quest. A fellow cellmate, a wizard named Zadgraz, reveals that Maldor's quest is to find The Wonder Wand, which Zadgraz hid somewhere in the castle. He explains that the castle's true owner, Princess Esmerelda, was put into an eternal sleep when she refused to give it to him. The crew escapes the dungeon, but Daphne is recaptured personally by Maldor, who puts the sleep curse on her as well. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are distracted in the scullery, where Scooby finds The Wonder Wand in a utensil drawer. Later, Shaggy, Flim-Flam and Scrappy find Princess Esmerlda's bedchamber, where both she and Daphne are sleeping under the curse. None of their efforts are successful. Meanwhile, Scooby is cornered by Maldor... and discovers the Wonder Wand protects him from Maldor's magic. Scrappy notices the battle outside, and rallies the remaining group to go help. Scooby, not practiced in magic, turns himself into a fly. Maldor sees his chance: while his magic can't hurt the dog, he reasons he can turn himself into a frog and EAT him while Scooby is in fly form. This backfires when Flim Flam sneaks up behind the polymorphed ghost and simply scoops him into the Chest of Demons. The evil magic is lifted from the forest, and Zadgraz is freed from the dungeon. Unfortunately, the curse affecting Daphne and Esmerelda is still in effect and even Zadgraz cannot lift it, even with The Wonder Wand. He tells them the ladies can only be released by the kiss of a Great Danish Prince. Scooby comes to the rescue, dressed up as a Prince. Scrappy points out that Scooby is a Great DANE, so maybe that's close enough. He kisses (licks) Daphne, which breaks the spell. He then does the same for Princess Esmerelda, who also awakens -- it is revealed she is a Great Dane as well, but rather unattractive. Instantly infatuated, she chases a terrified Scooby off into the sunrise. Cast and characters Villains * Maldor the Malevolent * Evil trees * Evil bush * Dragon * Rat guards Locations * Himalayas ** Temple Village * Forest ** Castle of Princess Esmerelda * The Scooby-Doo Show * Department of TV No-No's Notes/trivia * This second episode of the series to be named after the song that is featured in it; the first time was To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before. * Bogel and Weerd aren't in this episode despite the fact it was their goal to contact each monster released from the Chest of Demons. * While Zagraz looks more like Merlin, the name could be a reference to the wizard from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * While cooking soup Scooby sings the theme song to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * Technically, Scrappy could have also broken the curse, as he is a Great Dane like his uncle. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * A giant-form Maldor pulls a tower off the castle while searching for Scooby. At the end of the episode, the castle is intact. * When Daphne is put to sleep with the Sleep of the Centuries, she is on her belly yet after returning to her after Shaggy and the others arrive, she is on her back despite being able to Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released June 29, 2010. Quotes }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes